


Drabble Collection

by Jells_Song



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffe shop AU, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Violence, Yata have a potty mouth, but hey it's HOMRA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jells_Song/pseuds/Jells_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of random stories prompts generated by the RP generator on tumblr and filled by myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble 1 - Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I finally decided to try writing something in english! I'm not really that confident, but I did my very best! Any suggestions are welcome! I'll leave the prompts on the ending notes, since some of them can spoil the drabble! I hope you guys like this!

Anna woke up, immediately wary. Even though her powers couldn’t pinpoint exactly what disturbed her sleep, she knew what the problem was. Slowly, she got up and went straight to the Rec room, were Misaki had been sleeping since HOMRA was disbanded months ago. Carefully, she entered the room, trying to not disturb the boy if she somehow had guessed wrong this time.

She would rather she was wrong, but as always, her instincts had been right.

_Misaki was having another nightmare._

When it happened to Mikoto, it was way easier to Anna. She did, after all, dream together with him and would know what was wrong and how to calm him down. His nightmares didn’t scare her, since they were his fears and not hers.

But Misaki was different. She never saw his dreams and, unlike Mikoto’s, she knew they would scare her.

Anna made her way to him and sat on the couch he used as a bed, trying not to startle him out of his troubled sleep. Slowly, she strokes her fingers through his hair and reach for his hand, waiting until he had calmed considerately down to call for him. Even so, he got up with a gasp and only relaxed a bit when he saw her.

“It’s okay, Misaki. I’m here.” She mumbles reassuringly.

He blinks and then groans.

“I woke you up again, didn’t I?” He asks, but it sounds a lot more like an affirmation than a question “Shit, I’m sorry, Anna…”

“I don’t mind it. It’s better than leaving Misaki alone.”

“But…”

“When I got my powers,” She begins, with a warm smile “Both, you and Izumo didn’t sleep to stay with me. I don’t mind it.” She repeated, still running her fingers through the reddish locks.

Yata gave her a troubled expression before letting himself enjoy the touch. He felt cold after all that and Anna was very warm. When he closed his eyes, he remembered flashes of the vivid nightmare he just had.

_The falling Damocles._

_His king’s body being pierced by a sword._

_The smell of blood._

_Mikoto’s lifeless eyes._

He opened his eyes again, feeling nauseous.

“…You’re my King. It’s just my duty to take care of you. Of course I would stay with you.” _I must protect you. So nothing bad happens again_.

“And Misaki is my shield, right? Then I must take care of you too” She says with a no _nonsense_ tone, knowing exactly what he was thinking this time “…Just try to rest a little more. Even Izumo is getting worried, you know?”

“…I-I’ll go back to sleep right now, then. Just go back to your room to sleep too.” He said after a while, turning so he was facing the back of the couch.

“I’ll wait here. When Misaki is asleep, I will go”

“N-No, really, it’s alright, Anna…! I already even forgot what I dreamed about! J-just go… Back…” Trembling slight, he put his arm over his eyes and let a little sob escape his throat, trying to shield the embarrassing sigh from the girl “S-Shit…!”

Gently, Anna pulled his head until it was rested on her lap, making soothing sounds at him and rubbing his back.

“Misaki is a bad liar” she says softly. His sobs are her only answer.

Anna hugs him the best she can in that position, feeling that Misaki started crying harder, what makes her frown a little. With so many sleepless nights he had lately, it was normal that Misaki was so upset. It didn’t make it easier for her to see him like that though.

She hugs him harder, hopping to make him feel better. So close to him, she can feel the pain in his chest: All the terrifying emotions he had when he was left behind by his _family_ for almost a year, the horror of having a friend die in his arms, the agony he felt when he could only look as his most important person’s life was taken. She could feel it all, and it hurt her as much as it hurt him.

_Mikoto… You really are an idiot…_


	2. Drabble 2 - Dull Colors

  _He didn’t know how it happened. It seemed like another normal day, after all. He cooked for Anna in the morning, hanged out with the guys at the bar and now was out shopping by Kusanagi’s request._

The red light on the traffic signal was especially slow today and it was making Yata crazy. He was late and Kusanagi was going to have his head for it when he came back. The sidewalk was packed up with people just as impatient as him and the one on the other side of the street looked the same.

 

  _The dull colors of the winter were everywhere, to the point he began questioning himself if it was like this Anna saw the world. It was too boring, he mused, and also too cold._

_He hated the cold._

 

The cursed light finally changed from red to green, and Yata gave a sigh of relieve as he made his way through the crowd, trying not to bump into anyone.

 

_He didn’t mind it years ago, when the burning aura he had inside of his body took care of it. He couldn’t feel cold then. But now his aura was as dull as the colors around him, and there was nothing he could do about it._

 

He kept his head low, looking at the crosswalk under his feets, his breathing visible in the cold winter air. Yata was already near the other side of the street when he raised his head, seeing briefly the people who were passing by him, to look for the building Kusanagi had send him to.

And then he stopped walking, feeling all the air in his lungs being pushed away from him and a _pang_ in his chest.

 

  _Red._

 

He stayed frozen in his spot for nearly five entire seconds before running to the opposite direction as fast as his legs could carry him.

 

  _He didn’t know why. He just had to keep running. That red. That quick sight. He needed to get near._

_Faster._

_His heartbeat was loud in his ears and he feared what would happen if he didn’t make it._

_He feared that red would disappear again when it was just a few steps from him._

 

_Faster_! A whirlwind of emotions were blending in his head, and he forced himself to ignore them for now. He bumps into someone and hear them curse, but he can’t stop to apologize now. _Just a little bit more!_

Yata could see the red again. A person with crimson hair wearing a dark jacket. From where he was, he could hear the distinct rattle of chains when they walked. His eyes sting, teary, and his throat felt raw when he called for them.

“Hey! Wait!” He managed to get out, too croaked “Please, wait!!!”

He was near now. It was definitely a man. His hair was down, but Yata could perfectly see more similarities than differences: the way he walked, the style of his clothes, the way everything seemed warm near him. The pain in his chest was stronger than it ever was.

“Please…!”

Tears were flowing down his face freely now as he tried to make past some couple on his way.

 

  _Please… Don’t go… Don’t leave me alone again…_

 

He reached for the man, not near enough to touch.

 

  _Please… Mikoto-san…!_

 

“Mikoto-san!!!”

The man stopped in his tracks. And before he could even turn around completely, Yata threw himself in his arms, holding his old King as strong as he could to make sure he was real and that he wasn’t going to disappear

Before long, two strong arms hugged him back, and he felt warm for the first time in a long while.

 

   _Yata didn’t know how this happened, how this was even possible. But he was warm. And that was all that mattered to him._

 

With his face pressed against Mikoto’s neck, he smiles through his tears.

“Welcome back…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Mikoto and Misaki meeting after they haven’t seen each other in a very long time." This one is kinda angsty, but there's a happy ending! ...What? "How did Mikoto come back?" you ask? Let's just say the slates gave him a second chance! Yeah, that's it! *sweats*


	3. Drabble 3 - Of Coffee and Strawberry Milk

Every time the door of the coffee shop chimed open, Misaki would fidget in his chair, hoping to see the red haired man taking his usual seat by the counter while ordering some kind of strawberry flavored drink to the blond barista. It’s been almost a month since he first came to this coffee by the suggestion of a friend that worked there. It was a way for them to spend some time together, since they couldn’t see each other normally, and Misaki never expected to find more than that on the cozy place (the _coffee au latte_ they had was really good too, so that was a bonus). But on his very first visit, everything changed.

Suoh Mikoto appeared. And Misaki fell in love just like that.

He remembers thinking the man was the definition of _cool_ when he first saw him, with his dark red hair and his leather jacket. It also didn’t help that when Misaki stared at him in awe, the older man stared back and gave him a _smirk,_ which resulted in Misaki spluttering some nonsense and looking away red-faced.

His friend, Kamamoto, noticed it soon enough (Yata wasn’t really as discreet as he hoped with his crush) and offered his help, which Yata, prideful and still too embarrassed for being discovered so soon, denied.

Now it’s been a month and nothing changed. Thinking back, he should've accepted the help.

Sighing slightly, he finished his drink and put the money on the table, getting up after he was sure his bag was on it’s place. It was almost noon and Mikoto didn’t show up. Well, time's up: he has work now. He can come back again tomorrow to ~~see Mikoto~~ have breakfast. Still, it was kind of disappointing and Misaki couldn’t help but feel sad.

With a little wave to Kamamoto and the barista, Misaki walks toward the door and reaches for the handle, almost being hit in the face when the door suddenly opens before he even touches it. He jumps back with a little shriek and is meet face-to-face with Mikoto, who looks as surprised as him, but more than a bit amused at the sound Misaki just made.

If he could bury himself in the ground in shame, he would be in a trip to the Earth's core right now.

“...Good morning.” He says in a husky voice that makes Yata both shiver and blush, the usual smirk on his face.

“G-G-Good morning!” He answers shakily, not sure on what to do other than stand there and hope the man can’t see how red his face is right now. A little pull on his hoodie's sleeve calls his attention, and he looks down to see a little girl staring at him.

“You are pretty.” She states, and his brain stops working for a moment.

“ _WHAT?!?_ ” He busts out, yearning a laugh from the man and a snicker from the barista, who was apparently hearing everything from the bar, and even the girl smiled a little at his sudden outbust. There’s no chance they don’t notice how flushed he is now. It takes him a while to compose himself again and he mumbles a _thank you_ to the girl, who simply shocks her head.

“Mikoto is the one you should thank for it. He said it the other day.”

He completely freezes again; face burning all the way to his ears and neck. Mikoto only laughs a little harder, as if he doesn’t care that he was exposed, and picks her up.

“Did I say that, Anna? ...Well, it’s no lie” He says smiling, looking at him in a way that makes the shorter _melt_ , and Misaki doesn’t know if he should just run away or stay where he is because the man is clearly _flirting_ with him now and _Oh fuck, did I die? Is this a dream?_

“I-I-I must go to w-work!” He says when he feels like his brain is going to shut down one more time if he stays next to Mikoto. It sounds ruder than how he means it to be, so he adds “I'm already late” very fast, hoping the man can understand it while he makes a bee line to the door and opens it, no accidents this time. He’s almost on the street when he hears Mikoto speaking again.

“Tomorrow, sit with me” Mikoto turns around, still holding Anna in his arms, his smirk in place again “We have a lot to _talk_ about”.

Misaki almost faints right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Misaki sees Mikoto at a local café and falls in love. They are too shy to approach them."  
> I really liked writing this one! Coffee AU's are my kind of AU (as is Florist/Tatto Artist AU! shame there was no prompt of it)! Misaki is so cute when he is all shy~ And oh yeah! I almost forgot! Misaki knows Mikoto's name since the beginning because Kamamoto told it to him, okay?   
> Hope you guys like this one as well!


	4. Drabble 4 - Boyfriend Shirt

When he opened the kitchen's door, Mikoto eyes immediately fell on his boyfriend legs. He couldn’t help it, really, since Misaki insisted in wearing only a shirt he borrowed from Mikoto over his boxers yesterday, leaving the entirety of his legs exposed for the King while he cooked breakfast for them. He was so distracted, humming some random song, that he didn’t even noticed Mikoto’s presence.

 The older just watched for a while, leaning against the door's frame, smiling a bit at the fact that Misaki was always energetic no matter how early it was, before joining his vanguard. He circled his arms around the younger's waist and rested his chin on top of Misaki's head, laughing a bit at the whelp that met his ears when his clansman was taken by surprise by his actions. Yata gave him a mild glare for it, but smiled immediately afterward.

\- Good morning, Mikoto-san! – Misaki greeted, forgetting about the food for a moment to hug the man back.

\- Good morning – He replied, giving another little smile at the gesture – Why did you wake up so early?

\- I should be the one asking that, ya know? Seeing Mikoto-san up before noon... is almost a miracle! – Laughing, he went back to stirring whatever it was that he was cooking before adding – Besides, it’s nine in the morning! It isn’t _that_ early and someone has to make breakfast for Anna!

Mikoto just hummed in knowledge, occupying himself again by watching his boyfriend in silence. He actually woke up to the smell of Misaki’s food and thought it would be a shame not to eat it, but he didn’t want to boost too much the shorter man's ego by saying that. Instead, he focused in staring at Misaki’s legs again, liking the way they moved while so close to him. Slowly, he let his hands wander from the other’s belly to hold the slender waist in front of him, feeling Misaki freeze with the action.

“...What are you do-” He managed to say before a shriek made it’s way out of his throat when Mikoto started biting into his neck. He tried to get away from the man, but Mikoto’s hands on his hips easily pinned him to the man's own “M-Mikoto-san, please, stop it! I-I still need to finish this!”

In response, the King bite the younger’s ear, more than satisfied to hear him gasping as he did so and seeing how red Yata was now. He ignored the weak protests his boyfriend was making to continue his ministrations on his neck while letting his hand roam even lower to squeeze the other’s smooth tights, something he was dying to do since he first entered the room. He teased him playing with them, feeling them up just so his hands would touch lightly the other's boxers before moving them down again, all while he nipped at the boy's neck, leaving beautiful bruises on Misaki’s fair skin.

Falling apart under Mikoto's actions, Misaki found himself pressing against the older, shivers running through his body as he hold back a moan that threatened to escape his mouth.

Mikoto really was unfair when he wanted to be.

Just as he was thinking about how he could make the man stop teasing him just long enough for him finish the food, he felt Mikoto's hands slipping under his boxers, touching his ass and _squeezing_ his cheeks while he bite him again. Hard. Hard enough to make him tremble with want and let the moan he had been holding free. If Mikoto was trying to make him go crazy, well, it worked.

With a little _fuck this_ , Yata put the frying pan aside so their breakfast wouldn’t be ruined and turned around, holding his King's shoulders and getting on tip-toes to kiss him. Without wasting time, Mikoto kissed back, hands back to Misaki’s waist, smiling to himself at how easy it was to make Yata all hot and needy. When he felt the other’s arms circling his neck to deepen the kiss he threw all what was left of his self-control away and picked Yata up without any effort, putting him down on the counter so their bodies were closer, something that made the younger moan in approval. Pulling back from the kiss, he went for Misaki’s neck again, wanting to leave more markings on him, which made Misaki's hands flew to his hair, pulling his head closer while he also pressed against him in a way that had Mikoto groaning in want. He pulled at his vanguard’s (borrowed) shirt, wanting that offending piece of cloth off of Misaki’s body, but then said man _shrieked_.

Confused by the sound, Mikoto stopped. He wasn’t doing anything at the moment to Misaki produce that kind of sound. Principally that loudly. He raised his head to look at the other and ask what the hell just happened when he noticed that Misaki was looking at something behind him, face completely and utterly _red_. He turned around and there, on the kitchen’s door, stood Anna, still wearing her pajamas and looking highly amused.

“I came to ask when the breakfast would be ready, but I can wait. And I won’t tell Izumo I saw you, so don’t worry” She gives them a little smile, then, and leaves as silently as she came in.

Mikoto looks back at his boyfriend, who now is hiding his face with his hands, mumbling non-stop that he will kill himself for letting Anna see something like that or some kind of nonsense like that. Mikoto waits a minute before asking.

“So... Can we finish it now that she is gone?”

The question earns him a whimper and a feather like punch to the side from Misaki, but it was worth giving it a try.

(He didn’t even mention Anna had Totsuka's camera with her and probably recorded them. If he did, then he was sure Yata _really_ would kill himself)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Mikoto and Misaki wearing each other's' clothes" Well, I changed this one a bit because CAN YOU IMAGINE MIKOTO WEARING MISAKI'S CLOTHES?


	5. Drabble 5 - Ugly Sweater

“Mikoto-san! Look!”

Mikoto didn’t know what to expect of his boyfriend when he sounded so excited. But he sure as hell didn’t expect the... _thing_ that was almost shoved in his face by Yata.

He stared at it, not sure what the hell it was, but he felt it would be rude to just ignore it while Yata was looking at him seeming so anxious.

“...What is this?” He asked and Yata deflated a little, as if he thought it would be obvious.

“What do you mean? It’s a sweater! Totsuka-san helped me and I knitted it!” He smiled brightly, handing the clothing to the older man so he could see it better.

Even Mikoto, who didn’t know a thing about knitting, could say that there was something very _wrong_ with it. The sweater barely looked like it was holding itself together, some threads loosely hanging from it. One sleeve was noticeably longer than the other and the collar was almost inexistent. It was bright red too, to the point it almost hurt his eyes.

Even with how ugly the thing looked, Yata was staring at him happily, waiting to see what he would say and Mikoto didn’t had the heart to say the truth to his stupid boyfriend when he looked so proud of what he accomplished.

“It’s... Nice” And dammit if Misaki's smile didn’t lit up the entire room at the compliment.

“Really? Awesome! I wasn’t so sure about it, and Totsuka-san kept telling me I was doing it wrong, but since he said to ask you if you liked it, then I guess it was just me being unsure!”

_I’m gonna kill Totsuka for this._

“Then, will you wear it?”

“...”

_I’m definitely killing Totsuka later,_ thought the King, getting up with a sigh. He couldn’t really say no to Yata’s puppy eyes. Even if it means he has to put up with all the teasing Kusanagi surely will give him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Misaki knits an ugly sweater and forces Mikoto to wear it."  
> Mikoto was teased the whole evening by his entire clan and Tatara suffered the consequences afterward.   
> I'm suffering from my period cramps and wanted to write something cute to feel better. This one is really short, sorry (but in the end this is the only drabble in this drabble collection lmao)


	6. Drabble 6 - Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this in an hour, at 4 in the morning. Seems like writing at ungodly hours make my writers block go to hell. Or I'm just so sleepy I don't even remember that I had one lmao  
> Sorry for not updating this for so long! I hope you guys like this!

Yata mentally cursed his rotten luck, looking at his swollen ankle while he ducked behind a dumpster. He just had to beat up some guys who were selling drugs in their territory. Just that! But of course said guys had to go and hire a fucking bodyguard to protect their sorry asses. A bodyguard who happened to be a _strain_. Who happened to move as fast as sound.

_Yeah, fuck his luck._

"Hey~ Yatagarasu, why don't you come out to play some more?" The bastard was making fun of him, deliberately moving in a normal speed to lure him out from his hiding spot.

Yata clenched his first. He couldn't beat the guy's speed before, now it would just be useless to try to fight him. He had already called for backup, and he was sure the others would be here in any minute now, but the guy was too close to where he was hiding for him to relax fully and just wait.

 _Well_ , he thought, _time to try another approach._

An empty soda can was lying near his feet and he took it in his hand, careful to not cut himself with it - With how his luck was today, he would get some weird disease and die from a cut of all things, with would be an embarrassing way to the Homra Vanguard to die. That is, if this strain didn't get to him first - and threw it, cringing a bit at the loud sound it made as it touched the floor, a good twenty feet away from him, the echo almost painful in the desert alley he was.

The strain stopped moving, and Yata prepared himself, half standing on his good leg, glad for once that his height still kept him hidden from sight behind the dumpster. In less than a second, the man appeared before his eyes, his hand coming to grab at his neck so fast that Yata didn't had any time to react to it.

He didn't plan to, though.

In a moment his neck was free again, the strain letting go with a whelp when he felt the red aura burn his skin. Yata saw his chance, and lunged forward, punching the other right in the nose with a flaming first. His raw power would've been enough to break the strain's nose painfully. Combined with his aura, the strain didn't even had a chance. He fell down, and didn't get up.

"That's what you win for making fun of me, fucker" spitting, Yata leaned against the wall to keep his balance, taking his chance to take off his sneaker and his sock from his injured feet, with a little hiss, so he could see better how bad it was. From the ugly purple color beginning to spread through his ankle, he could easily guess he sprained it badly.

"Fuck..." He cursed, aloud this time. _Just his luck._ Now he wouldn't be able to go to another mission in at least two weeks, not to mention the lecture about 'being-more-careful-and-not-jumping-on-danger' Kusanagi would surely give him when he got back. But, worst of all, was knowing he failed this mission: Just thinking that he disappointed Mikoto once again because he was too stupid to think before acting made him feel more sick than his injure could.

He didn't had much time to dwell on that, though, because he could hear voices approaching the entrance of the alley. Yata was almost getting ready to another fight when he recognized Kamamoto's voice and breathed in relieve.

"Kamamoto! I'm here!" the steps faltered a bit before regaining strength, and soon he was able to see Kamamoto worried face. He came to stand beside Yata, hurriedly asking if he was okay and if he could walk but Yata wasn't listening to him. He was frozen, staring at the man standing just a few feets away from him and Kamamoto, his sharp amber eyes staring back at the shorter.

Mikoto himself had come. Yata wanted to scream now. Scream and possibly kill someone. That strain better not wake up anytime soon or Yata will burn him to ashes just to calm himself down a bit.

He really, _really_ wanted to scream. Not only he had failed at an easy mission just because he carelessly jumped at the enemy before knowing his powers, injured himself at it and called for _backup_ , Mikoto had to come and see him in this embarrassing state. Yata would cry now if it wasn't going to make him feel even more pathetic.

Mikoto didn't show anything on his face when he crossed the distance between them in few steps, stopping right before him.

"... Kamamoto," He took a drag from his cigarette before continuing, making Yata even more nervous "take care of the strain."

"O-Okay" Answered the blond, looking between the two red heads briefly, before throwing the unconscious man over his shoulders and leaving to join the others HOMRA members Yata surely could hear beating the drug dealers up, now that his shock from seeing Mikoto disappeared.

"Mikoto-san, I-" He felt so embarrassed by himself he couldn't even formulate something, anything to say to his king. So he just went with the truth “I’m sorry, I totally fucked up. I didn't wait and I just jumped at the enemy without a fucking plan and hurted myself trying to dodge him and I didn't even get the dealers in the end and-"

"Can you walk?" Mikoto asked, interrupting his nonsensical babbling, kneeling in front of him and gently holding his injured feet. After examining it for a moment, he let out a sigh "Guess not, huh?" And as if he kneeling in front of Yata wasn't enough of a surprise, he turned around, still crouched down, unmistakably offering to carry him in his back.

"N-No need to-"

"Just get on"

Yata hesitated a bit, before sighing in defeat and climbing carefully on Mikoto's back. He was as warm as always, and it made Yata relax immediately as he circled his arms around the others neck to lean on him fully.

Mikoto got up as if Yata weighted nothing and started making his way back to the bar. Yata saw briefly Chitose and Bandou tying up some man before they turned a corner and his friends stayed behind. They were probably going to wait for Scepter 4 to hand them the strain he defeated, and would come back to the bar later.

Yata was oddly quiet in the trip back, still embarrassed for his failure. He could feel Mikoto was upset, but he didn't know why. So, as they were nearly entering the bar, he mumbled shyly in the others shoulder, his face flustered and hidden from Mikoto's sight.

"...I'm sorry, Mikoto-san"

"..." For a moment, he though Mikoto wasn't going to answer, but them he stopped right before the door, and turned his head to look at Yata, and the younger could swear he saw concern in his usually stoic face for a second before a gently smile covered it "...Idiot" and a little kiss was pressed against his lips before Mikoto turned his head back, pushing the door open with his feet "Try to not hurt yourself next time".

Yata felt his heart thump in his chest, and he was sure Mikoto could hear it, too.

 _But_ , he thought, as he hid his face in the other's neck so Totsuka, who came running to them as soon as they were past the door, couldn't see his red face, _maybe his luck wasn't that bad._

After all, _he had Mikoto_. And that was all he could've ever asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Mikoto giving Misaki a piggyback ride"  
> I should've made the actual piggyback hide scene longer but, again, it was 5 in the morning when I finished this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Also, I'm making drawings to go with the chapters! I hope I can finish them soon! Is there a limit to how many pictures I may upload in a chapter...? I surely hope not because the drawings for the second chapter kind of turned into a mini comic lmao

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “Misaki frequently has dreams or nightmares about Mikoto.”  
> I could be a nice person and write Misaki having cute/wet dreams of his crush or I could be a bad person and write my dear child suffering... I guess I'm a bad person, sorry Misaki. The next one will be happy, I promise!!!


End file.
